


Changlix- Pick Me!

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: changbin works in a hybrid care home and suddenly there is a new arrival
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray kids oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 20





	Changlix- Pick Me!

Ship ~ Changbin X Felix  
-Hybrid AU   
-cute

—————————

In the dreary rain Changbin was walking at a very fast pace, umbrella hanging over his head,his boots splashed the small puddles below him. Cars zooming past at an alarming speed despite the wet weather the boy let out a sigh.  
He was on his way to work, and the weather definitely reflected his feelings about it.

As he turned the corner a dirty old yellow sign with black writing hung by a few chains above a gate and a fence that went round a very large piece of land.

"Pick Me! HAC"

The sign slowly peeling away from the erosion of weather. Changbin pulled out his keys and unlocked the front gate, he shut it again and turned on the buzzer which was on the side.

Changbin rushed to get into the reception area and sighed in relief when he was finally out of the rain, dripping wet despite the umbrella.

"Wow you are soaked" Jisung the receptionist joked as he looked at Changbin.

"Shut up" Changbin gritted through his teeth.  
Quickly signing in he went into the staff room to change his clothes into the work shirt and the spare jeans he had kept for any emergencies and accidents their residents had.

As he shut his locker his co-worker Minho also entered. Except the boy was only slightly damp.  
Minho giggled and rushed up to Changbin shaking his arm.

"Did you see Jisung-ie today! His hair is so cute blonde" Minho gushed.

Changbin hasn't even taken note that the younger boy had dyed his hair over the weekend. But of course that was the first thing Minho mentioned, not even a hi. 

"Shove off, just ask him out already I'm annoyed that you speak about him so much but you're a wimp when it comes to actually speaking to him"  
Changbin pushed Minho's hand off his arm.

Minho rolled his eyes and mocked what Changbin had said under his breath as he went to his own locker.

Changbin left the room and headed over to the breakfast area where it was fairly quiet due to it only being 8:30. Because of the early morning Changbin also grabbed some food before starting his day.  
There was a short queue for the food and so he stood behind a boy he recognised as Seungmin.

The line moved fairly fast as the few in line were speedy when they picked out their food.

"Ahh morning Changbin" chan the Chef smiled.

"Hey" Changbin grumbled.

Chan placed some bacon,sausages and some eggs onto Changbin's plate. "Any news on Hyunjin? I hope he's settled down well. I miss his dramatic behaviour" Chan asked Changbin as the boy was picking up some bread and a piece of fruit.

"We got an email last night saying he seems to love it. There's even enough room for him to continue dancing" Changbin nodded.

"Glad he's doing well" chan smiled and went on to serve the person behind Changbin.

"ahhh hey Innie" Chan ruffled the small boys blonde hair with little dots of fluffy orange triangles poked through the messy head.

"Hey channie Hyung!" The bright boy responded.

Changbin rolled his eyes at the annoyance of the boys bright demeanour in the early morning. Grabbing his tray he sat down at the staff table which was currently empty but he knew Jisung and Minho would be joining soon.

Eating peacefully Changbin slowly became more relaxed and munched on his food. As the time slowly past the room started to get slightly busier.  
Changbin was watching Seungmin and Jeongin eating their bowls of cereal and talking a lot despite the time.  
As Changbin grabbed his glass to take a sip of water Jisung came crashing through the door.

"CHANGBIN WE GOT A STRAY H" Jisung shouted.  
The whole room was silent when Jisung crashed through and Changbin immediately dropped his glass and shot up out his seat and rushed to Jisung.

The rain was still pouring down but Changbin could make out a small figure outside the gate. Despite the wetness the boy immediately grabbed his key and rushed outside. He was getting soaked as he ran to the gate and he fiddled with his keys and missed the lock a couple of times before finally getting it unlocked.  
Crouched down,beside the buzzer was a small boy with cute little white ears and a small greyish tail.

"Aww no you poor thing" Changbin scooped up the tiny boy, not before wrapping his work jacket around him to begin warming him up.

The boys eyes were bloodshot and he was shivering and sniffing. A long cut was down his leg. Changbin couldn't help but feel sorry for the small cat hybrid.

Changbin rushed as he carried the boy back into the warmth of the reception.  
A few of the children were peaking their head out of the breakfast room. But Minho quickly shut the door so they couldn't see anymore.

Changbin ran down the short corridor to his workspace. He had trained as a vet originally but couldn't find a job until 'Pick Me HAC' offered one .

Placing the small hybrid on his work desk and boosting up the heaters Changbin could see that the younger boys clothes were all ripped and old. His T-shirt barely stayed on due to the largeness of it.

Changbin got to work and gently checked out the wound on the hybrid's leg. As Changbin touched it the boy wimpered and tried to curl into a ball.  
Changbin grab some antiseptic wipes and let the boy clutch to his shirt as he cleaned the large cut.

Working quickly he then wrapped it up in a few bandages and let the boy eat a chewy pill to help with the pain. The pill also had a small amount of sleeping drug in it so the unknown cat slowly fell asleep. After he was asleep Changbin changed the boy into fluffy pyjamas.

There was a knock at the door and Jisung popped his head round.

"Everything okay?"

Changbin nodded, "is there a room free?"

Jisung smiled, "the one next to my room is free"  
Jisung was the receptionist but also lived at the centre so that there was someone always there looking after them.

Changbin picked up the small boy who was now wrapped in a blanket and asleep and he walked upstairs to the rooms. Most of the walls had random drawings on and the glass doors had different decorations on so everyone knew who stayed in which room.

Finding the room next to Jisung's was easy enough as Jisung's room had the only wooden door and didn't have any scratches on his besides his name carved into the wood, which he guested one of the older hybrids did.

Opening the glass door to the empty room Changbin placed the boy down on the soft bed.  
The room looked like a normal dorm besides the warmer heaters and lights and the piles of blankets and hybrid toys lying around.  
With a quick glance Changbin could tell it was last used by a dog hybrid. Hyunjin possibly stayed here last.

As he wrapped the young cat hybrid in blankets he couldn't help but feel the need to protect the boy from everything.He brushed the hair out of his face. He guessed the hybrid was around 17 years old.  
Freckles were littered over his nose and under his eyes. Changbin decided to let the boy sleep and he quietly backed out and closed the door.  
As he turned around he jumped in surprise as Jisung and Minho stood their with smirks on their face.

"Never knew you could be so soft towards someone Hyung" Jisung joked.

"I'm always soft" Changbin tutted as the group made their way back to reception.

"Yeah but not that soft Changbin, any of the hybrids we rescue you care for them but you never look at them in the same way you just looked at him" Minho pointed out.

Changbin sighed, "fine he's very cute"

Minho and Jisung high fived and left Changbin to go back to his work, and cleaning up his workspace.

As Jisung sat down at reception and Minho leaned against the desk they both nodded in agreement.

"I bet he adopts him by next week" Jisung guessed.

"If you're right take me on a date" Minho cheekily said blushing brightly.  
Jisung chuckled and blushed as well. "Sure"

——- 1 Week later———

"Yah Felix get back here I need to change your bandage" Changbin was currently chasing down the white and greyish cat hybrid outside. Ever since Felix had woken up he had been extremely energetic and loud, he ended up staying with Jisung most of the time or running around with Seungmin and Jeongin. He was a ball of sunshine and energy;  
Felix cheekily turned and stuck out his tongue. Doing so the hybrid tripped over a rock.

"Ow" he grunted as he propped himself up.

Changbin caught up and picked up the younger throwing him over his shoulder.

"Yah!" Felix whined and thrashed his tail around into Changbin's face in an attempt to get him to let go.

Changbin ignored the attempts and carried him back inside to the medical room.  
"I guess you won't want to hear what I have to say then" he said as he placed the Cat Hybrid on the medical table.

"Depends if it's good or bad" Felix said as Changbin unwrapped the bandage and got to work cleaning it.

"It's good news, depending on how you take it." Changbin started as he cleaned Felix's room. Felix flinched at the pain.

"One more week and it should be good" Changbin nodded as he wrapped a clean bandage around.  
Felix smiled, "thanks Binnie!"

Felix went to jump down but Changbin stopped him, "hang on, what about the news?"

Felix realised and then smiled, "oh yeah what is it?"

Changbin took a deep breath, "I-I'd like to adopt you" he said with his eyes shut.

Felix was silent, with his eyes shut Changbin didn't know if Felix was looking at him with disgust or not.  
He slowly opened his eyes and Felix was sat there with his mouth open and his eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill.  
"Don't worry if it's a no but you can come and visit all the time, I know you, Seungmin and Jeongin are really close and that Jisung would always want to have company whilst he's working if Minho's busy and -" Changbin was cut off by a kiss.

Changbin blushed bright red.  
Felix was also red.

"Yes" he smiled shyly.

Changbin hugged Felix tightly. As the two hugged Minho looked away from the medical room.  
"Guess who's going on a date" he sang as he made his way to the reception area.


End file.
